This invention relates in general to hoods of the type used with spray coating apparatus to control overspray from the apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved disposable hood for controlling overspray from light duty spray coating applications utilizing non-toxic materials frequency sold in pressurized containers of the so called areosol type.
A large number of spray coating products such as spray-on adhesive, fixatives and colorants are presently being marketed in pressurized spray containers or aerosol bombs for home use. Products of the aforedescribed type, considered safe for indoor use in reasonable well ventilated areas and without provision for special exhaust equipment, are often used without provision for control of overspray. One common practice is to simply support the article to be sprayed on or against a sheet of disposable material, such as an old newspaper. Some of the overspray will, of course, be deposited on the newspaper. However, some of the matter entrained in the pressurized spray will inevitably enter room atmosphere. Such airborne material may be carried a considerable distance from the spraying site by moving air currents to be deposited on floor, wall and furniture surfaces as well as the surfaces of other items in the room.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide a low cost disposable spray hood for controlling overspray from light duty, indoor spray applications uitilizing non-toxic spray materials to provide reasonable protection for surrounding surfaces, such as the surfaces of furniture, walls, carpeting and the like.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a durable light weight portable spray hood which may be made in various sizes and which is foldable to a collapsed position for convenient handling and storage.
Yet another aim of the invention is to provide a disposable hood assembly which includes at least one disposable liner for supporting an article to be spray coated and which liner may be conveniently removed from the hood for disposal upon completion of a spraying operation to expose another unsoiled liner for receiving the next article to be sprayed.